


First Order Mothers Anonymous

by Abboh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux aint alone, Hux is scared, I really need to go to work, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Hux, You got a friend in Mitaka, but he's got friends now, mama hux, mothers of the First order, mpreg Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abboh/pseuds/Abboh
Summary: Ever since he saw that Positive sign, he felt alone. The First Order wasn't a family safe place, it wasn't until he was handed him a card for a support group.He wasn't alone anymore.





	First Order Mothers Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired, here you go.
> 
> Enjoy.

**_2/1/18_ **

  ** _//Prologue? Shit if I know//_**

 

When he first saw that positive sign on that plastic stick he couldn't believe it.    
It was another day for him, except for the fact that his stomach hadn't been so agreeable for the past few weeks and though the medbay had said he was medically sound, they still gave him that infernal test, just to cross out other possibilities before just calling it just a cold. (Space was unforgiving on how it affected its sailors).

        Well, it certainly wasn't a cold at all. But rather a certain Force users baby (He's hoping for one, he could only handle so many children) taking up residence in an organ that he had no idea he was carrying. He had a vague idea of what to do, should he ever had a child of his own end up in his lap, he knew he would be better than his father (he promised himself that long ago), but a child was serious business. Especially since their genetic other half was very... special, if Kylo found out about them then he'd get attached the moment he found out. If he hadn't already felt their life essence (would that be what Kylo called it? He forgot already, he didn't really listen when the other went on his rants).  
  
      He didn't have time for this! Hux gave an uneven sigh and crushed the stick in his hands, the plastic cracking enough to stab at his hands, (ungloved mind you), he carried it with him out of the refresher and paused in front of the fire.  
       
          He was in his personal quarters, a decent living room with a fireplace in the middle of it all. Yes, he got a fireplace. Since he got that promised promotion from his partner, he abused the power for the only vanities it came with it. Feeling the cheap plastic poke at his fist, he tossed the broken test into the flames. It would take time, but due to it being cheap plastic by the need for quick and mass production, it wouldn't be long until it was only a melted mess.  
  
     Hux, Grand Marshal Hux, would find a way to tell Kylo and what to do. To plan, but now, was time for work for the expansion of his empire.

* * *

 

      When Supreme Leader Kylo Ren had found out he was going to be a father he had been filled to the brim with pride and joy that he was going to be a father, gaining an heir to his name and heart for the upcoming months. He stopped meditating when he first heard the news, about two weeks after Hux found properly out himself, the child's force signature not yet formed so he only found out by Huxs word. Not like he didn't believe him, he was ecstatic and a new side of Kylo had come out. Clingy, protective and worried. Fearing that the smallest thing could take the child away. Hux was sure as long as he was around the baby was safe.  
  
      The only time he truly got to be away from kylo (as much as he loved the attention he received, he needed his alone time) was when he was stationed on the bridge for oversight and information retrieval. No one knew of his situation except for one officer, Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka. It was a mishap that Hux did not want to repeat. When the lieutenant found out it, was one of his horrid sick days and the officer had found him leaning up against a wall in an empty corridor, trying his best not to vomit. Mitaka was a parent himself and knew straight away what it was. If he was the one thsr gave birth or had a wife, Hux did not know but was glad he did not have to say what was wrong outright and just nod when Mitaka questioned his situation.   
   
      There were very few things he liked about certain officers outside of their workdays, and for Mitaka, it was the bluntness, silence and subtly he liked about the man. Without even saying a word, but rather a look, Mitaka would've turned the attention away from Hux and right himself, long enough to administer his medication or leave the room.  
  
     More than once, that has happened. He kept it from Kylo, not wanting the man to worry about such a trivial thing such as morning sickness while they were on duty. He only let Kylo know of his spouts of sickness he had when they were together, when he was in the safety of his office or personal quarters.  
  
     At the current moment, Hux took occupation on the Bridge, Officer Canady and Unamo were at his sides, both going back and forth about what to do regarding the current shipment of cadets from the Academy...or something, Hux wasn't really paying attention. He should've, but the topic of discussion wasn't on the top of his list.  
  
      At the top was not to throw up on either officer. Though as much as it would be an amusing sight, it wouldn't be well received by anyone. Mostly Canady. Both Officers attention were on each other, when Hux was sure he wasn't the middleman anymore and slowly backed off for a moment before he was sure he wasn't a person of interest for the two. When he was away just enough to be considered "out of the conversation", he gave a stuttered sigh.   
   
     Other than Mitaka and Kylo, there was no one he could really confide too about his problems to where they would understand on a personal level (Mitaka could, but it still wasn't the same.)   
  
    He watched as the two calmly bickered, thr stars and planets slowly come and go into their view past the duraglass and the ambient hum of the engines far below. Hux did notice as the Lieutenant come to stand by his side with a familiar look of (subtle) worry.  Mitaka knew he could only do so much as a lieutenant to his superior and couldn't always be there for him. He wanted to help. He really did but he had limits he had to abide too before he was stepping over that line.   
  
     Unseen by anyone, in a small instant, he slipped a card into the Marshalls great coat pocket. Under the guise that he was simply passing the ginger by as he went from one station to another.  He hoped that offering was received soon and well.   
   
    When the afternoon cycle had ended, Hux was already well off the bridge and in the public refreshers, hiding in a stall as he held back the urge to vomit up his ration bars (did he dare call it breakfast? it was the only thing he could stomach at that point. The medic did say this was normal). He held a hand over his mouth and the other held tight under it as if holding up the other arm. His hand hanging limply over his coat and-  
  
     ...what was this?  
  
    Something was in his pocket. Did he forget to take something out? Did he forget that he had something in there? He took the free hand and gave it a pat. It was small and seemed flexible. Didn't seem like it could hurt him, so he took that chance of it being harmful and took it out. It was a small card, taking up his palm. A business card? He wasn't being schmoozed by anyone today.- Oh, There it is.   
   
    There was familiar handwriting was at the corner of the card. Mitaka. Of course, it was him, The lieutenant had done so much for him and he asked for so little. Maybe he would grant the man's vacation a little sooner than before. But what was the purpose of the card? He stared at the handwriting for a few seconds more before flipping it over.  
  
   Oh...He didn't know the First Order had a group like this. He knew what he was doing after his shift.

* * *

  
       It was during the late afternoon cycle (18:49 to be precise) when The Marshall ventured to the conference room for the group. He had told Kylo that he was going to be late that day, pinning it to late work and promising to do only the paperwork and to be home soon. Yes, those kinds of promises he was making these days. The conference room was a way down from his usual spots, closer to the officers and their quarters than the higher ranks and to be honest, it felt homier. More lively...something he always lacked but was going to achieve it in a few months time.  
  
      Hux nodded to those troopers and officers who stopped and saluted. He was glad that even in the lower levels where he visited not as often as the rest, the respect was still there. Once he had passed them,  he went on his merry way. Finding the number not soon after and stared at the steel door in silence.  
  
     He was doing this, he really was, wasn't he. Hux, T _he Grand Marshall Armitage Hux_ was joining a group for just being in his condition. The man gave a sigh and stood there just for a few moments to be his grand self before turning into a simple man who wanted assistance.   
  
    And this simple man pressed the console on the side, alerting the people on the inside of his presence. He took a step back, waiting with a heavy stomach of what was to happen,  
  
   It happened a little too quickly for him.  
  
    The door slide open a small fraction before opening all the way and who stood before him was a small portly woman dressed as an officer (he was sure she was off duty) but what stood out was that she was pregnant, and heavily so. He was in the right place. For his decency, and in fear that he simply got the wrong room, she stepped outside and stood before him  
  
     "Grand Marshall! Lieutenant Kazu, how can I help you this evening?" She asked as she left the room, standing as straight as she could. Which wasn't much but he appreciated the try.   
  
  
     "I was suggested by a...friend... that your group can help me and..my predicament..." his reply was a little odd but a slight motion of his hand over his stomach revealed everything she needed to know. Her officer facade dropped and went straight into mother/teacher mode, giving him a smile that just spoke of what everything he wanted to know.   
  
      "I think we can help you very much Sir...lets head in, we were just about to start" She turned back to the door and opened it, letting him go through first  (though with obvious hesitation) and followed behind, she gave the large group inside a wave and their fear of being reprimanded was gone. Hux looked around at the group and took it all in.

      Males and females all sat together, some at the table, others on the counter or laying on the floor, each person in some stage of pregnancy. Even some looked comedic they were just thin with a massive front. He supposed that could be him in the future. The Lieutenant gave him a seat and took a seat of her own neaeby. Once he was all settled, as if automatically, they all introduced each other, their month they were in and something about them.  


     It was his turn.   
  
  
"My name is...Armitage Hux... I am 3 months pregnant..and...oh stars I thought I was alone"

 

       

  ** _2/4/11_**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Canady is dead, but he really didn't like Hux and I'm not aware of any other officers other than Unamo, Mitaka, Thanisson, and Canady.  
> So yay.


End file.
